rails_of_highland_valleyfandomcom-20200215-history
Mike
"Yay, Southern Pacific!" ''-Mike, when he sees anything SP related'' Mike is a bad character. Bio Mike is a rude and arrogant ex-SP locomotive who hates UP and wishes that SP was still in business. He wants all UP locomotives except Eddy, Brock, and the unrepainted SP units to get scrapped and he respects SP John, Lexi, and other locomotives that represent SP. Besides UP, he also hates CN and GTW, as he thinks their liveries "ripped off the SP bloody nose scheme", as well as ATSF, as they once attempted to merge with SP (even though it didn't happen), thus Mike being repainted into the Kodachrome paint scheme. He even hates Jared, as he made Eddy trail back in 2012, as well as Dave and Chick, as they each made an ex-SP AC4400CW trail. In addition, he also hates Ivonov for making an ex-SP standard cab trail and Josh for making him trail back when he was a UP unit. Many times when he is given an assignment, he talks back to the controller. During his spare time, he likes researching Southern Pacific, watching the Ohio State Buckeyes, making up insults about his enemies, or making episodes for his slide show train series, Southern Pacific Nation. Whenever he sees unrepainted ex-SP engines trailing on trains, he tries to report it to the controller in attempt to get the lead engine in trouble, but fails every time. He sometimes tries to kick engines off the computer for no reason, especially when they're trying to work on their train series. He will even try to wake them up whenever they're sleeping, including by spraying or pouring water on them. He also thinks that if an engine is running late, he/she will hurry and increase their chance of getting into an accident. He even oversteps his authority by sometimes trying to ground other locomotives in spite of not being in charge. Because of that, many engines, especially Nicholas, took a dislike toward him. Lily, Marie, Will, Lilim, Benjamin, Bridget, Shawn, Steve, Kara, Momoka, Timothy, Matthew, Ryusei, Teduka, Harrison, and Ely have also learned to hate him. Even Adam hates Mike after the events of SIR Episode 2. In 1980, he was assigned to take a freight train to Pittsburgh, PA, only to fall asleep on the way and crash into Adam (back when he was a Chessie System (B&O lettering) GP40-2) at Highland Valley, which is how Nicholas (back when he was a Conrail SD40-2) first met Mike and how Adam started hating Mike. In April 1981, he set Lily (ATSF F7A) on fire, only to get paid out by Lily and her friends! Mike was later dealt with by Mr. Machich and forced to do helper duty at Donner Pass as a punishment. In Dora and Mike's Misadventure, he had to work with Dora on a train bound for Connellsville, PA, but she annoyed him all the way there with her constant stops and dumb questions. In The Curse of the Fog, he was sent to Pennsylvania along with KCS Marie after Mr. Machich got tired of his behavior. He later had to take an empty gondola train to Cresson Steel along with Spencer and KCS Marie, but got spooked during and after the trip. His voice is Vocalware Steven. Basis Mike is an NREX (ex-UP) SD40-2T numbered 2829, formerly 4797. He began his life as an SP SD45T-2 numbered 9192, which was later rebuilt into an SD40-2T after being acquired by UP. Appearances Episodes * Jose and Andrew's Big Mistake * Clean Operation * Highland Valley Hobos Shorts * Dora and Mike's Misadventure * Jared Screws Up Twice Specials * Tale of a J Class (as an SP SD45T-2; cameo) * Poltergeist (as an SP SD45T-2) * The Curse of the Fog Appearances (Springfield Industrial Rails) Episodes * Timothy to the Rescue (cameo) * Mike's Journey * Lily and Marie's Overhaul Fan made shorts * Lily's Revenge on Mike Trivia * He is the second bad character to respect a good character, after Nicky. He is also the first bad character to hate another bad character and the first tunnel motor locomotive to be named. * He is also the first non-antagonist bad character to fall victim to payback. * He shares the same model as Ernest from dajara521's Trainz film, Master Of Train, Lachlan from Tales on Harrison Rails, Fake David from Rails of Meadow Hill, and Alexa from Tales on Springfield Railroad. In addition, he appears in Rails of Hoenn Region as the same model as his ROHV self. * In his SP days, he was briefly painted in the Kodachrome paint scheme (most likely as a punishment). His rebuild was likely also a punishment for his rude behavior. Gallery Category:Antagonists that respect good characters Category:Union Pacific Category:Ex-SP engines Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters with Text to Speech voices Category:Bossy characters Category:Dajara521's Trainz characters Category:Characters that appear as the same model in other Trainz series Category:Tunnel Motors Category:Six-Axle Locomotives Category:Minor characters Category:Tales on Springfield Railroad characters Category:Locomotives built before 2004 Category:Standard cabs Category:Blaxland Ridge Railroad characters Category:Rebuilds Category:Characters that share names with another character Category:Bad characters that are not antagonists Category:Thomas and Friends characters Category:NREX Category:Leaser Locomotives Category:Southern Pacific Category:Locomotives Category:Bad characters that hate other bad characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Characters that run Trainz series Category:Rails of North America characters Category:Rails of Meadow Hill characters Category:Rails of the Mojave characters Category:Family Guy characters Category:Characters with catchphrases Category:Victims of Revenge Category:EMD Locomotives Category:Characters that were involved in wrecks Category:Annoying characters Category:Bullies Category:Steamnation Characters Category:Five Nights at Freddy's characters Category:SD40T-2s Category:Panhandle Rail Stories characters